Hope By ImASillyGorl
Appearance White hair, green eyes, ballet outfit. Personality She is normally a sweet innocent person and is always kind to anyone, anywhere! Or so we thought... Privatly due to bullying (In backstory) she has lost her patience and could snap at people even if they don't deserve it. Backstory She used to live with her parents in her home, she was an only child. She went to school and was popular for her white hair, eventually people became jealous. It didn't bother her though! ( It really did bother her on the inside ) she was slowly but surely losing it, she had her parents for support but support didn't magically fix things and still got angrier but at a slower pace. Her anger became a part of her life one year later, everyone saw this ugly side of her and lost friends until she only had a few she thought she had lots of great friends and earned the nickname "Cold-Hearted Freak". She did get better at controlling her anger issues and even made several new friends! However three years later the apocalypse happened, she grabbed four knives, food and bottled water. To this day she had no idea what happened to her parents her friends or anyone else, and probably never will... Other Information Alignment: Lawful Good Team: D.R.T/Dragon Rescuing Team Affiliations: Heroic Scales, Domestic Trixtas Occupation: Leader of D.R.T Weapons: 4 knives (she hasn't used them on others yet there are bloodstains on the knife still, how curious...) Strengths: Because of her caring nature she could have heaps of allies all different strengths and weaknesses you never know who you will find, she also has great speed and agility and a little smarter than most people, other than that this is pretty much it. However if you make her angry to that breaking point she'll attack them with her entire life and soul and really exhausted the next day. Weaknesses: She hates hurting anyone since she knows how it feels ( if she did hurt someone she often scolds herself later about it ) but as you'd expect kindness would not come in handy fighting against people in the apocalypse, she is also a little weaker than others ( for her age ) in addition if you get her mad and she attacks you, you just strangly enough scream in pain and distress. This gives her a flashback of 50m0n3 screaming in pain and brings her sanity back, it's unknown how this works. Perks: She's best at English (mostly persuasive texts), a people magnet (In a good way) and really good with biology/medical things. Likes - Basketball, kangaroos (Loves) Friends + Family Artsy Stuff. Dislikes - Math, Stan (Hates) Spiders + Heights + Bullies. Flaws: Afraid of heights, Afraid of spiders, bad at history. Relationships: Father - Her father was cool and always kept his cool, he was very happy and playful always thinking of a new adventure. He worked as a miner and loved his job and family. He and Hope could, most of the time get along since they have similar things in common like being happy, playful and kind. Hope really loves her father and vice versa. Mother - She was more of a father figure than a mother to Hope, she was a tomboy and loved to be loud and energetic. It is a little hard to relate to her mother because unlike her tomboyish mother, Hope is more girly however they still have a strong bond and love eachother very much. Sienna - A friendly face, she was very polite although a slight perfectionist. To Hope she was a great friend always doing her best to achieve her goals. They met doing a project together, however Sienna is more distant than Hope's other friends. Juli - She's a pretty competitive person and was known from childhood, according to Juli they are frenemies although Hope was never interested in competing against her. They still care for eachother, Hope thought she'd never see her after the accident but she did! Two days later no longer frienemies but are now really great friends. Keira - She comes from Ukatoni and she is a realistic, calm person who has trouble speaking English so it was hard for her to make new friends, she and Hope are really close since they have both experienced the same hardships just for different reasons. The two often come together to talk about problems they're having, she's (or was) the closest friend to Hope. Joshua - He's a funny reliable person though he can be shy at first. Normally his jokes become darker the worser his mood is (e.g when he's happy he makes light-hearted jokes when he's sad he makes depressing jokes.) He is sometimes annoying to Hope for his jokes that he constantly makes but they are still casual friends. Stan - Stan, really admires his little brother Joshua. He constantly makes the same jokes Joshua has made to his older friends but always credits his brother for the joke. He often looks to his little brother for inspiration and believes Joshua will be known worldwide for his comedy. However he and Hope don't know eachother well and in the bulling phase turned against Hope and no longer wishes to be friends. Michael - Michael is a brave, funny crazy guy or he was atleast... After the tragic events he has become rude and angry person. He used to be a close friend of Hopw and her love interest, he has known her from childhood and had a crush on Juli though she never felt the same. He no longer has a crush on Juli and now likes Hope, whether they get together or not is determined by the player. Scarlett - She, Lily and Hope are bestfriends and are like sisters. She is younger than Hope by a year but more mature. She adores Hope's positive attitude because even when they are struggling to survive she stays positive almost like Scarlett's brother. She has admitted to killing an ice dragon for her magic powers which Hope was noticeably displeasured by but in the end they still have a strong friendship. Lily - She, Scarlett and Hope are bestfriends and are like sisters. She is the oldest, most responsible and a tomboy. Hope was suprised to learn Lily was a tomboy like her mother, which made her like Lily even more. Lily is aware on Hope's crush on Michael and supports her to tell her her feelings but is still a little afraid that Michael won't accept. Still despite it all they still have a unbreakable bond.